There exists in the market place a number of motorized coin banks having coin sorters each of which is designed to accomplish the task of receiving, sorting and storing coins with greater or lesser degree of effectiveness and using a variety of configurations to carry out the required functions.
In one motorized coin bank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,496, which issued to Pekitney on Dec. 12, 1995, coins are deposited in a coin receiver, and pass through a separator into a helical coin path located between the receiver and the coin storage containers, each of which is located adjacent to an aperture in the helical coin path.
The Applicant is not presently aware of any prior art reference which teaches or speaks to the totality of the invention disclosed and claimed in the present application.